


Ongoing issues

by imthederpyfox



Series: Glee - prompts [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Bulimia, Distress, F/F, F/M, Food, Hate, Hate Crime, I apologise, Im too mean to kurt, M/M, anerexia, eating dissorder, hurt!Kurt, prompt, throwing up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthederpyfox/pseuds/imthederpyfox
Summary: Found this prompt -"My dream was actually Kurt having a panic attack over Carole cooking dinner and yelling at her that she couldn't because he needed too, Finn came in and yelled at Kurt to stop being such a girl. Daddy Burt to the rescue!And the Hummel's having an argument over how much Kurt has to eat, he wants to finish his salad and leave, Burt wants him to eat that with dressing and at least a piece of chicken, dammit.Long prompt is long. Basically, Burt being awesome, Finn being confused, Carole being accepting. Either gen or somehow ending up Kurt/Puck would be awesome. Pleaseandthankyou!"By anon on live journal and while I know the whole prompt thing is dead, I love writing prompts people give me... Even if a lot of the time they make me uncomfortable or its something angsty...Also I know there's that whole thing about Mark Salling, before anyone says anything... If people could vote for who they want Kurt to be with that'd be great - it doesn't have to be Puck.





	Ongoing issues

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I don't usually do prompts without a nudge from people but I've had a few friends ask for more glee angst and while I know I still need to finish the other stories I have I think I found this one which will be a bit less intense than the others?
> 
> Not fully but hopefully less angsty. I don't know, I seem to be too good at the angst for my own well-being.   
> Guess I've just had too much experience.
> 
> Either way, enjoy, I will hopefully have more chapters of other stories up soon! I'm sorry it's taking so long, I break up from uni in 2 weeks so should be able to make a schedule to work on stuff more...

Moving is stressful, everyone knows that.  
The moving of the boxes, sorting through stuff of what you want to keep and what you don't, and of course, setting everything up again once you get to the new place.   
But in this instance, the stressed out boy wasn't the one having to do those things. No. He was the one who was having two people move in with him.   
He hadn't minded at first, and he felt a lot better about Finn and Carole moving in now that he had gotten over that crush he had had on the taller boy. But nether the less, he was stressed. And his dad could tell.   
How?

Well, Kurt was ashamed to say - not to anybody out loud of course - that he suffered from body dismorphia. Which in turn manifested itself into anerexia and bulimia. He hated those words with a burning passion, but not as much as he hated the look his dad was burning into his memory.

Finn and Carole had moved their stuff in that day, and after a few hours of helping them settle and unpack boxes, Carole was cooking a nice chicken meal with some salad side. Now, Kurt, being the habitual worrier that he was, began to get anxious of the thought of food when Carole had mentioned it.   
He had been feeling anxious for the past week once he found out the two would be moving in. Why? Because they might find out... Scratch that, they WOULD find out.   
It was inevitable really, he considered, thinking of how Carole liked to cook since he helped teach her a few things and got her some cookbooks for Christmas. Of course this meant she would be cooking more - good thing he had taught her healthy things.   
He sighed and moved into the kitchen with everyone else. He knew they would find out. Because whenever he didn't eat his dad would give him that look, and try and help. Whenever he decided to eat after that, his dad would stay with him for a few hours to make sure he didn't throw it back up.   
It was a nice simple solution that had helped Kurt transition back to normal. 

It had been... But now, now they were moving in? 

He knew it'd be more complicated. Finn and Carole would wonder what was going on. They'd find out about everything. And as much as he - platonically - loved them, he really didn't want another person knowing his buiseness and his ongoing issues. 

He took a seat at the table, watching as Carole busied herself and Finn wondered off to get changed. His dad also went out of the room to check the time the game would be starting.   
And a few minutes later they would come rushing back in to see what all the commotion was about.


End file.
